The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses.
JP-A-05-100809 discloses art related to the technical field of the present invention. The publication describes “An information processing apparatus including a touch panel device at least comprising: a physical type of an object; display position information on a display; file information where a status of the object is set; a display information table 1 storing display data of the object that includes a name of a file in a normal state and a name of the file in a special state (reversed display); and touch panel information 2 including a touch position coordinate and touch pressure information. A physical operation decided by a corresponding relation between physical information indicated by the display information table 1 and physical information indicated by the touch panel information 2 is given to the object to display it.”
Recently, information processing apparatuses for portable usage have become multi-functioned and ease of use thereof is particularly required.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus that offers improved convenience to users.